Unexpected Kiss
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: After Jigglypuff kisses Kirby, he realizes he's in love with Jigglypuff, Ribbon, Chuchu and Tiff! Which one will the pink starwarrior choose?


I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Kirby enters the field on the Warpstar, Mario exits his warp pipe, Jigglypuff comes out of a Pokeball, and Link arrives on a whirlwind.  
The stage is Skyworld. Link and Mario are ready to fight. The plumber and swordsman are fighting in close combat as Kirby targets Jigglypuff.  
Kirby was close enough to attack the Pokemon when she grabs him. Kirby braces himself expecting to be thrown, but instead Jigglypuff lays down pulling him ontop of her and begins to kiss him.  
The starwarrior tries to break free but Jigglypuff is holding him down. Link and Mario briefly stop their fighting and stare at the puffballs, as it looks like Kirby's doing... ahem adult stuff with Jigglypuff.  
5... 4... 3... 2... 1... goes the clock. Sudden Death! As the four respawn Mario, Link and Kirby are unsure what to do after what just happend.  
The three not moving from their positions gets KO'd by the raining Bob-ombs, making Jigglypuff the winner.

Kirby is now wandering around the tournament lost in thought. "I've never felt this way before... that kiss has made me realize... I'm in love... WITH FOUR GIRLS!" the pink star warrior sighs helplessy.  
Kirby remembers how passionate Jigglypuff kissed him, but he also remembers Ribbon, the fairy who kissed him for helping save her planet. Then there's Chuchu, They had such a good time adventuring and playing with his Parasol ability.  
And lastly there's Tiff, Kirby remembers how no matter what happened or no matter how many monster's Dedede ordered she was always there to help him. "Sometimes things are hard to figure out aren't they Kirby?" says a mysterious voice.  
"Hey Meta Knight. Yeah, I just don't know what to do... I'm in love with all of them." sighs Dreamland's hero. "Love is a harsh mistress I can tell you that." says the masked knight. " Hey Pinky!" says Kirby's King 'friend' running up to them.  
"Greetings sire." Meta Knight bows. "Greetings yourself Meta Doofus, Hehehehe!" laughs King Dedede. " What's up Dedede?" Kirby asks. "This is what's up!" Dedede says showing them a video of Kirby and Jigglypuff's makeout session on his phone.  
"Wait'll everybody sees this!" laughs the king. "No! Please delete it!" Kirby cries his face turning pale. "Okay..." Dedede says deleting it from his phone. "Phew." sighs the Pink puffball. "It won't do you any good though I already posted it! Hehehehe!" chuckles the overweight king.

"Y-You didn't!" Kirby says turning pale again. "You bet I did, Oh and by the way your Girlfriends are here." Dedede says before leaving laughing hystericly as Tiff, Ribbon, Chuchu and Jigglypuff walk up to him.  
"Kirby!" scream the four girls. "Oh, uh... hi..." Kirby sweatdrops. "We were just discussing which one of us is your girlfriend." Tiff huffs. "So which is it?" Ribbon asserts. "Uhhhhhh..." the puffball replies uncertantly.  
"Don't tell me you forgot our adventures together!" Chuchu shouts. "Or how we teamed up to save my planet." asserts Ribbon. "What about how I always send you the Warpstar?" Tiff scoffs. "You couldn't have forgotton what a great kisser I am." winks Jigglypuff.  
"C-Can't we talk about this?" Kirby says nervously. "NO CHOOSE!" The four girls yell getting up in Kirby's face. Kirby panicing and not wanting to upset his friends does the first thing he can think of.

Everyone looks in shock as Kirby kisses Meta Knight, even the masked star warrior himself.  
As Kirby breaks away he can see looks of apology in the girls eyes. "Sorry, Kirby... we didn't know you were..." Tiff begins.  
"Gay..." finishes Jigglypuff. "We must've made things so akward for you..." apoligizes Chuchu. "You don't even know the half of it..." Kirby says trying not to spit out the taste of Meta Knight.  
The four girls then leave like nothing happened. "Well... that's a relief." Kirby sighs. "Now, about that kiss..." Meta Knight says flirtaciously. "Oh no! Not again!" Kirby sweatdrops as he heads for the hills.  
"He sure can't take a joke, that boy, he's just not ready for love." Meta Knight says chuckling at how the young star warrior handled the situation.

A/N I put this together after seeing all of Kirby's options. Personally I'm a Kirby x Tiff fan myself.


End file.
